Tender sugar
by Rhape
Summary: Yaoi. WalterXHenry. Henry estaba encerrado dentro de su propio apartamento y lo único que quería era salir de allí antes de volverse loco. Intento de gore xD. Drabble. Dejen review.


**Acá traigo otro fic. Espero que les guste. No soy muy de escribir escenas gore ni nada de ese estilo, así que no estoy**** muy segura de que me haya quedado bien u.u**

**Advertencias: Sh****onen-ai. WalterXHenry. Drabble.**

**

* * *

**

Las voces eran cada vez más frecuentes. Llantos, gritos de dolor, alaridos desesperados; la muerte hecha sonido. Henry se llevó las manos a la cabeza. Estaba harto, fatigado, hambriento, asustado. Hacía días que encontró la puerta de su apartamento encadenada por dentro ¿Pero cómo fue eso posible? Al despertar ya estaban las cadenas, no hubo explicación. Simplemente se convirtió en prisionero de su propia habitación.

Intentó quebrar las cadenas, gritar a los vecinos que veía pasar por la mirilla, pero todo era inútil; nadie parecía escucharlo.

Lo peor de todo eran las pesadillas. En sueños veía a un hombre rubio matando y descuartizando personas, definitivamente nada bonito; casi siempre se despertaba con ganas de vomitar. Incluso a veces, estando despierto, veía sombras, escuchaba pasos, la tele y la radio se encendían solos…Creyó haberse vuelto loco.

Walter Sullivan miraba con pena aquella escena desde el exterior. No podía soportar ver a su amado Henry de esa manera, era el chico más tierno y sensible que conocía, le alegraba tanto el hecho de que fuera él el inquilino de Madre y no otra persona; tenía que evitarle más sufrimiento... Pero ya faltaba poco, solamente un objetivo más se interponía entre ellos: "la madre renacida".

0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O0O

Henry miró con asombro la puerta. Las cadenas…no estaban, desaparecieron. Quizás los días anteriores se habían tratado de un sueño, de un largo y horrible sueño. Sin embargo, justo al dar un paso afuera, un gritó femenino se produjo en la habitación de a lado.

En el apartamento 303 yacía el cuerpo inerte de Eileen Galvin, y junto a ella, un hombre sostenía un par de pistolas, una en cada mano, con la cara y la ropa salpicadas de sangre. La sangre de Eileen.

_- __Ah. Hola, Henry_ – saludó Walter con una alegre sonrisa, aunque algo apenado – _No esperaba verte ahora. No estoy presentable _– se limpió sangre del rostro con una de las mangas de su abrigo.

- _Tú eres aquel tipo, el que aparece en mis sueños_ – dijo tembloroso. La visión del cuerpo Eileen repleto de balas no era en absoluto agradable –_ Entonces, todas esas personas… ¿Era reales? ¿En verdad las asesinaste? –_

_- Sí. Lamento que hayas tenido que ver__ eso, pero necesitaba que tuvieras una prueba de mi amor –_

_- __¿Prueba de tu amor?_ – dijo confundido _– ¿Pero qué…? –_

_- Henry__…_ – logró articular Eileen estirando un brazo para tratar de alcanzarlo.

_- ¡Eileen!_ – sin dudarlo, corrió hacia ella y la tomó entre brazos – _¿Te encuentras bien? –_ supo que eso fue una verdadera idiotez de su parte, pero no había nada más que decir en esa situación.

- _Así que sigues con vida_ – comentó Walter disgustado – _Puede arreglarse_ – apuntó de nuevo a la chica y le disparó tres veces más.

Henry la sostuvo unos cuantos segundos antes de dejar caer el cadáver. Ahora él también estaba salpicado de sangre.

_- __¿Por qué…, por qué haces esto? _– cuestionó con la cabeza gacha, mirándose las manos. Si esto era otra pesadilla, quería despertar ya.

_- __Porque sólo así podemos estar juntos, Henry. Tuve que deshacerme de esa inmundicia de gente con el fin de completar el ritual de los veintiún sacramentos. Pero aún hay un sacrificio pendiente –_

- _Yo…no entiendo_ – dijo, en realidad sin haberle puesto mucha atención a sus palabras. Se sentía asqueado, mareado. Quiso limpiarse la sangre mas sólo consiguió mancharse más la ropa.

- _No es nada difícil de entender, en realidad_ – dijo con sencillez – _Falta un sacramento, "el receptor de sabiduría", ese eres tú, mi querido Henry. He esperado tanto este momento… –_

- _Vas a matarme…_ – dijo entre pregunta y afirmación. Estaba tan afectado y cansado que no tenía ganas de luchar ni para salvar su propia vida.

_- No quisiera, pero es necesario_- lo tomó de la barbilla y le obligó a mirarlo a los ojos – _No tengas miedo. La muerte es el principio de la eternidad. Nuestra eternidad_ – se inclinó y lo besó en los labios, acto que Henry no notó por estar ensimismado en sus pensamientos.

- _Debo seguir soñando. Esto tiene que ser otra pesadilla_ – cerró los ojos y frunció el entrecejo, le dolía tanto la cabeza.

- _No te preocupes. Pronto despertarás a mi lado_ – le apuntó y tiró del gatillo.

* * *

**Comentarios, quejas, regaños, saludos; dejen review :D**


End file.
